A Kiss With A Fist
by Mabel Lane Fox
Summary: This is the tale of the ransack of the Thalmor Embassy by the Stormcloaks; turning the tables on the Thalmor Ambassador as when she meets with 'an old friend'; Ulfric is the interrogator and she is his prisoner. Bit naughty but hopefully some fun


**A/N: Hello to you too my lovelies; it's been while. I've got some lovely kinky ideas that I simply couldn't resist putting ink to, this is a Stormcloaks FTW fanfiction. Generally I'm not that supportive of them, but the canon plot of their leader is just too good an opportunity t miss manipulating. It's a short introduction, but I just want to get a feel for the story. It's intended to be in three parts, things start hotting up next chapter, I promise. ^^**

**Warnings of kink, **_**lashings**_** of naughtiness and a poor Ambassador having her Altmer derriere thoroughly spanked (not literally unfortunately). **

**-Chapter 1-**

"Hold her dow-" the soldiers words were cut off as he was flung backwards with the accompanying _crack_ of lightning sparks.

Just two rebels were left standing; the others were in states of semi consciousness and littered the stone floor where they had either fallen or been flung. Magic was a powerful weapon, the warning the men had been given had not nearly been enough. Turning all their attention to binding their targets hands behinds her back, they dragged her down; kicking and screaming and shouting obscenities, a spell beginning to charge between her fingertips. A small pinprick of white hot pain stabbed at her arm, she turned to face whatever intrusive object was attacking her skin (as much as she was able), some form of needle. She shrieked and thrashed, barely causing any affect on the two men who were built like stone. With the Magicka poison seeping into her blood, Elenwen knew that she was helpless; it was a something that she was not used to feeling. She ceased her struggling for the most part, and was rewarded for her capitulation by a sudden burst of pain as the fist of the larger of the two men collided with the side of her face. The impact caused her vision to blur and she was forced to lay almost all her weight on the second man to keep herself from falling. Though good deal smaller than his companion, this soldier had a fiery glow in his eyes; the look a man got when he had fought against his enemy and shown no mercy in defending all he held dear. What Elenwen knew now almost summed up her situation in its entirety: The man in whose arms she now rested would gladly have killed her, right then and right there; just like the place she had once called a home from home was now a nest of vipers waiting with baited breath for their chance to take her life.

The Thalmor was grabbed roughly and pulled to her feet; she staggered and was rewarded with a vicious backhand; who had dealt it she couldn't be sure as her vision was a mass of shapes and swirls in hazy distortion. She was marched, or rather dragged, down the stairs from her dining room and out of her Solar. The cold air cleared her head slightly and she had a chance to glance around the courtyard; to her dismay only seeing the blue cuirass of Stormcloak soldiers. They shouted at her, called her names and insulted her kin; though for all she cared not at that moment. She knew it was at times like these that if not kept under control, her Altmer pride would cause her a lot of pain. After being shoved through another door she came to rest with a small yelp on cold hard stone.

"Well isn't this a welcome sight" Galmar Stone-Fist, was leant against a column. Hatred resonated from every word he spoke, "The Thalmor seem to have been brought to their knees at last"

"You'll… pay… for… this… Galmar" Elenwen gasped, it sounded as though she had already broken.

"Is that so? Well we'll see how tough you think you are when we're through with you", he motioned closer to her in order take a kick at her ribs causing her to cry out in pain.

Galmar smiled, it felt like sweet justice. He knew that he could not truly hurt the Thalmor or the Dominion at this point, but Elenwen would be a fine enough target to direct his rage. Bending down he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her upright, she offered no resistance and when he slammed her against the wall all she did was let out another gasp, "Not so cocky without guards to back you up, or that pathetic army of Imperial puppets to protect you. Not even your magic", he wrapped his hand around her wrist, ensuring to keep her pinned in place with his other hand, he tightened his grip around the delicate joint and snapped it to the side; feeling with satisfaction a shift and click from beneath the skin.

"S-stop" she could barely speak, "Damn you… no more"

"No more?" Galmar questioned, anger flaring in his blue eyes, "No more? Did you show your prisoners mercy, when you dragged them from their homes and tortured them till they forsook their brethren? Did you grant them any small amount respite when you exacted the spite of the Dominion upon them, because they refused to give up the worship of their beloved Talos? Answer me!"

"They deserved all of the Dominions so called spite. And you shall feel the it's ire rain down upon you when it becomes known what you have done here today"

Galmar spat in her face, and laughed, "What we _have _done? We're just getting started. Take her downstairs, there's someone who's been dying to see you"

The two men who had dragged her in laughed, and those around Galmar did the same. A dwindling feeling of horror flickered in the back of Elenwen's mind as to who was waiting for her, _He wouldn't have come here, surely he has not_. She would not have to wait long to find out.

**Reviews are love ^^**


End file.
